deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Selection
Selection (選択, Sentaku) is the thirty-second episode of the ''Death Note'' anime. Synopsis As a young boy, Teru Mikami took it upon himself to protect those at his school who were bullied. This was because Mikami felt that all humans could be divided into those that were "good" and "evil". By the time Mikami was in high school, his mother expressed frustration with him for attracting the attention of bullies for trying to help protect their victims. In Mikami's view, she was on the side of evil because she refused to stand up to it. Not long afterward, the students who bullied Mikami and others were killed in a car wreck due to their recklessness. One pedestrian was also killed as a result—Mikami's mother. Mikami was first shocked to see all those he had judged had died. However, his class was peaceful afterward, and Mikami began to believe that God wanted him to continue standing up to evil. As a result, he decided to become a criminal prosecutor. Many years later, criminals everywhere begin to die of heart attacks. Mikami is convinced that this was God committing righteous judgment. In order to help God, Mikami decides to be a frequent guest on the show Kira's Kingdom. As a result, he becomes noticed by Light Yagami and is given a Death Note. Mikami becomes ecstatic, and begins passing judgment on criminals in Light's stead. Back at the Japanese Investigation Team headquarters, Light begins to wonder who Mikami would choose as the next spokesperson for Kira. At that moment, Matsuda arrives to tell them that Kira has chosen a new spokesperson—Kiyomi Takada. This woman was one of Light's girlfriends in college (in order to keep suspicion away from Misa). Mogi remembers this and informs Aizawa of it. Aizawa wonders if this makes Light more suspicious. At first, Light is worried about this connection, but he realizes that he can use her to his advantage, and make the Investigation Team believe that he can use her to their advantage. Light promptly informs the Investigation Team that she was his girlfriend in college and that she is definitely a supporter of Kira. He then tells them he will set up a meeting with her in order to use their past relationship for the benefit of the investigation. Aizawa tells Light that he will want to listen to his conversation with Takada, and Light agrees. Light calls up Takada on her cell phone and tells her it is important for the two of them to meet soon. She wonders why he hasn't spoken with her in so long. Light immediately apologizes, and tells her that he was unable to talk with her as often as would have liked back in college. Light then tells her that he is now a member of the Japanese police. Knowing that the Japanese police currently do nothing to stop Kira, she agrees to meet. Before ending the call, Takada asks Light if it would be appropriate for them to meet, considering he is together with Misa, but Light tells her that Misa lacks the intelligence to be his partner. Meanwhile, at Light's apartment, Misa tells Mogi that he shouldn't tell Light that the two of them have been seeing each other so often, as they would surely be misunderstood. It is revealed that the room is bugged with cameras and microphones, and that Mello and his accomplice, Matt, are watching her. Mello tells himself that although he found out from Near that Misa could be the Second Kira, he doesn't see how she could be, considering how stupid she appears to be. Later, Light prepares for his meeting with Takada in a hotel room. During Takada's latest broadcast, she says that people who do not do as Kira wishes will also be killed. A few people watching in the hotel lobby wonder if this means Kira will kill lazy people. Light determines that it is very important to talk with Mikami, as this decision has been a hasty one. The room where he is to meet Takada is bugged by the Investigation Team and Aizawa, Ide, and Matsuda watch Light and Takada's meeting. After her broadcast, Takada goes to meet Light in the hotel room. It is clear that Light is attempting to seduce Takada, and it appears that he is succeeding. Then, Takada receives a call from Mikami, and tells Light that it is a call from Kira. Mikami asks Takada if she is with anyone, and she says she is meeting an old friend. Mikami wonders who an old friend suddenly deciding to have a private meeting with her could be, and so he asks to talk to this person. Takada gives the phone to Light and Mikami asks (in a distorted voice) who it is. Light replies, "November twenty-sixth? Five pages? What are you talking about?" Mikami realizes that this is a clear reference to the package he received with the Death Note and exclaims "God!" Mikami asks Light if he is unable to act freely and whether he is under surveillance to which Light responds "Yes." Light then asks Mikami if he is really Kira. Mikami then tells Light to tune into Sakura TV. Light responds "Sakura TV, you say?", and both Takada and the Investigation Team tune into that channel. Another spokesperson in elaborate clothing is speaking as a false spokesperson for Kira. He then dies of a heart attack. Light then tells himself that Mikami has exceeded his expectations and puts a piece of paper in front of one of the Investigation Team cameras. The paper says that Kira wants him to remove all bugs from the room. Knowing they have no choice, the Investigation Team allows Light to turn off all of the bugs. Now that it is safe to speak, Light informs Takada that he is Kira and that Mikami is currently the person with the power to judge criminals. Light then finishes his conversation with Mikami and tells Takada that he wants her to be his goddess in the New World. Takada is overwhelmed and embraces him. After the meeting, Light calls the Investigation Team to inform them that he will pretend to be Takada's boyfriend from now on and that this will be in order to catch Kira. The episode ends with a delirious Mikami judging criminals at a fast pace. Ryuk watches as Mikami repeatedly writes down the names of criminals and says "delete", over and over. Trivia * When Light thinks about Demegawa's death, we can see Mogi; he shouldn't be in there because he's with Misa that time. Episode Guide pl:Selekcja fi:Valinta (jakso) fr:Choix Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Part II (anime)